Dream Reality
by Dobby123
Summary: Lambo been having very realistic dreams. The more Lambo dreams the more he falls in love and gets into trouble. Will Lambo succumb to dreams or will he remember about his reality? (Incomplete)
1. Dreaming of Him

Dream Reality Chapter 1 Dreaming of Him

The club was loud and it was live. People were dancing and singing and laughing and they were wearing mask. Which was odd since it was dark and with only flashes of lights going on and off. So it was obvious you might bump into people, but that wasn't and didn't seem to be the case.

I was walking through the people like they weren't even there even though I could feel them and the smell of alcohol was evident. I knew this was a dream because I never heard of a club that let people wear masks and Vongola would kill me for coming here at the age of fifteen. I didn't know where I was going, but my body did and it was telling me that I was going somewhere familiar. I finally made it to what seemed to be the back of the club and there was a lone figure sitting on a black throne that was ornate with crows and black and red roses. The figure was at ease and obviously must've owned this place.

The man smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush and I covered my cheeks in embarrassment and felt a mask on my face.

"Why so flustered," the man voice was deep and soothing. It carried to me even with the loud music.

"I'm not flustered," I answered back stepping towards him. I frowned. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "My name is of no importance, my dear," I twitched at the endearment. "Dance with me."

"I'm sorry, I don't dance with strangers." Backing up though somewhat reluctantly.

He laughs slightly, "This is a dream, I hardly doubt we're strangers."

It makes sense in a way, however, "You're wearing a mask so that begs the differ."

"That may be so, but this is a dream and you control what happens here, unless," I felt arms wrap around me and I freeze. "You give me control of this dream."

My heart thump in the wrong way, I could feel my face was burning, "I don't think so, so I'll ask again. What is your name?"

The man laughs, "Sorry, you'll have to figure that out yourself. I wish we could've danced together, but it's time for you to wake up dear one, your family is getting antsy."

Confusion was obvious. I didn't get what he meant.

He grabbed me and spun me, "You need to wake up, dear one."

"Ah," was my intelligent response.

_**This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
>This is what I brought you may forget me.<br>I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<strong>_

…

I woke up with a start trying to calm my heart. It was bright in my room and I noticed two pairs of eyes staring at me. Tsuna and Reborn.

I was surprised to see them in my room. I'm usually the one looking for them or something like that not the other way around.

"Um, good morning," I smiled awkwardly moving to the side of my king size bed. Tsuna gave out what was a sigh of…relief?

"Lambo, you had us worried," Tsuna said his warm brown eyes burned into mines as if he was searching for something.

Worried? I looked at Reborn and he was looking the other way. Asshole.

"When you didn't wake up, I thought I had to call Shamal to check on you." Tsuna said patting my head. "We've been trying to wake you up for the pass two hours; even Ryohei couldn't wake you up."

I didn't know what to say or think other than the fact I'm late for school, "Sorry, I feel fine, see," I got up trying to prove I was alright and ended up toppling over.

…

I was back in the club again. This time there was nobody there except him.

"Where is everybody?" I asked almost immediately not liking that I'm alone in this place.

"It's daytime, everybody is gone," the man respond. "And when will you remember that this is a dream and you're in control dear one?"

I stared at the man. He was in the same clothes that he was in when I first saw him. He…he, I don't know what to say other than he's a mystery.

"Why are you here," I asked wondering around the room before sitting on a stool.

"I'm just here," the man said as if that meant anything to me.

"What's that suppose to mean," I asked annoyed.

"That's for you to figure out," the man merely smiled and I growled.

I don't understand why I'm having this dream. Usually, I dream and I forget. I think I forgot this dream when I woke up, but then I was busy with Tsuna to even think about it.

"Why are you here alone then, if everybody else is gone, why are you still here, don't you get bored?" I asked curious. The answer should've been obvious I mean he was sitting in the dark alone, no music, nobody to talk to.

The man shrugged, "I'm just here, I always been here, waiting, watching."

"For who?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"Only you know that answer," the man said. "This is your dream."

I thought about it. Dreams are supposed to tell you something, so maybe, I'm supposed to find something.

"So is this dream trying to tell me something?"

"It could be."

I glared, my patience running thin with this run around.

"What do you mean 'could be'?"

"Dreams don't always have to have a meaning, meaning it doesn't have to make sense, and you could be dreaming just for the sake of dreaming?"

"Then why would I be dreaming this?"

The man shrugged and said, "I don't know, dance with me."

I frowned, "Why do you want me to dance with you?"

"Because I want to feel you," I jumped at the answer. It wasn't the fact that a man wanted to touch me was weird, it was the fact that he said it boldly was what startled me. I, who goes to an all boys school is use to seeing boys randomly kiss each other, but hey it's an all BOYS school. What you expect? But what I mean is that gay people are usually more subtle about their homosexuality, well some of them.

"This might be a wrong to ask, but are you gay?"

I blushed embarrassed, but I wanted to know.

"I like to consider myself bi since I favor both male and female."

For some reason that satisfied me, I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him leading me to the dance floor.

Dreams don't always have to have a meaning, I mused. So perhaps I'm dreaming this for my own enjoyment.

"Why do you want to "feel me"?" I asked skeptically. All I know that nobody just want to touch me for no reason.

"Because in this place, I can only be seen, heard, and touch by you," I let go of his hands and I could hear a grunt of disappointment.

"Why," I asked twitching, because I realized how much of a broken record I sound like.

"It's your dream," I cut him off and slammed him on a wall.

"Would you stop saying that, for heaven's sake, this," touching the mask man, his skin was warm and I could feel his breathe on my forehead. "This feels a little too real to be considered a dream. When I first got here, I felt people touching me and I smelt alcohol. And don't say it could be something I experience from reality, because Tsuna make sure that nobody drinks around me. So how do you explain that?"

The man sighed, "I don't know."

"Jeez for somebody who can spit riddles out, you sure are clueless," I said rather rudely. "Are you sure you're just a dream yourself?"

The man just shrugged.

"So I'm having a realistic dream that border lining dreams and reality." I sighed. Too confused and tired even though I'm asleep. "You have to at least know the answer to this question. Does this affect me in reality?"

"It can, like what happened this morning, you overslept for two hours, you trapped yourself in this dream, and because this dream is almost real your body will feel the effects of what you did here in reality."

I cursed, "Damn that means my fingers are going to be swollen when I wake up."

The man raises an eyebrow, "Your fingers are going to swell? I doubt it since you punch me like a pro."

I puffed my chest out with pride, "I had better been able to after all those gruesome training I've been through, it's just my fingers are embarrassingly delicate so if I do anything serious like punching people or things, my fingers will just get like that." Hm, so if what I do here affects what happens to me in reality, then if I went straight to the bar and started drinking like a loon because I thought it was just a "dream" I would've woken up stinkin drunk. That very idea had me laughing like crazy startling the still mask man.

Speaking of mask. I felt my face and I too was wearing one.

"Why are we wearing masks?"

"It's what you secretly wanted, "I suppose that you don't want to show our identities yet."

I gave him a blank look, "That didn't make no sense at all."

"The fact that we're here and we're having this conversation period is proof enough that this doesn't make any sense."

Yeah I had to give him that one.

I put my hand on my chin as a thought came to me, "Now that I think about, since this is a border between reality and dreams, I've been half asleep for the past nineteen hours or so, correct?" The man nodded. "Is this going to continue like this because if it does that's going to cause some problems that I rather not deal with."

The man smiled and bowed, "The one thing I can assure you that I'm your guide into this domain, so I can bring you in or keep you out."

"Good," I said very satisfied with the answer. "Then I'll take my leave now, but make sure I don't come back until I get a sufficient amount of sleep." I turned to leave, but there was one thing that was bugging me. "Will I remember this when I wake up?"

"Maybe, maybe not, this is just a dream." The man shrugged. "A word of advice, don't space out in the middle of the day, you might find yourself here again."

…

Opening my eyes seemed like a chore. I couldn't for the life of me remember why I was so tired. I was pretty sure I didn't do much the day before, if I did anything before. However I felt like I was watching a long dream.

I closed my eyes to recall back on the dream that I had. After getting nothing, I flipped my covers back saying, "If I don't remember than it must've been nothing." Although the man was sounded handsome.

…

**Can you imagine having a nightmare where your house was burning and you was stuck in the fire, only to wake up finding out it was a dream, but you're suffering 2****nd**** degree burns?**

**Scary.**


	2. Seeing Stars

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm glad you guys like the story and sorry for the long wait for the second chapter. It was hard to write it for some reason, but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy**.

…

Dream Reality Chapter 2 Seeing Stars

My hands hurt. Just like how it would if I had punch somebody.

That confused me greatly and then I remembered. It was a sort of rush, but I remembered that dream. I wanted to talk to somebody about this, but I didn't want to disturb anybody at this time. Tsuna was probably wrapping up his work to get some sleep and everybody else probably retired as well.

I got up to get something to eat. Strangely enough I was slightly less tired, but that'll probably last only for an hour or two. That was enough time to get something to and take a bath. So I crept down the hallways not that I would've made much noise since I was bare footed, but it seemed oddly appropriate at the time.

I raided the fridge for something to eat, there was fruit, meat, and vegetables. What did I want to eat? I wasn't that hungry so I made a fruit salad.

Grapes, strawberries, oranges, plums, pineapples, kiwis, peach, and lemons, then I cut them up and cleaned the mess I made and went to go sit on the patio. It was close to midnight so I would be able to see the stars, so it'll help me relax.

I thought about my dream again. It was odd, because my dream didn't make any sense. I have a guide who spoke in riddles and my hand is slightly swollen from punching him and I know I didn't bump it against anything. So, does that mean I'm going crazy, or does it mean that my dreams really are lining up with reality? If that's the case, then what does that mean and why is that happening.

Before I could even try to find an answer to that I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, I was in my room with Tsuna hovering over me with a towel on my face.

"Tsuna," my voice was scratchy.

"Ah, Lambo, you're awake," Tsuna said relieved. "You have a fever, you shouldn't have slept outside."

My response was coughing.

"Anyways you should get some more sleep, Shamal said, you shouldn't have gotten sick like that, but I told him that you've been sleeping a lot lately so he decided to put you on vitamins and energy pills."

I gave Tsuna my best 'are you kidding me' look.

Tsuna smiled, "Doctors orders."

If my throat wasn't scratchy I would've made a snarky comment, but I couldn't instead I settled for sleeping instead.

….

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself at the club again. This time the club was occupied. I went towards the back to a familiar face or mask in our case. The man smirk, I sighed.

"Seem like you got sick," I rolled my eyes. "Now is not the time for you get ill when things are about to go haywire."

My eyes narrow at the sudden message.

"So how's your hand?"

I rolled my eyes again, "Nice try, but what did you mean about that?" I sat on the stool. "Is my family in danger?"  
>The man just hmm'ed, "I wouldn't say danger to your family, more like you?"<p>

I was confused, yeah I'm a guardian, but I barely have any power and social standing as embarrassing it is to admit it, but why would I be in any danger. I'm the "weakest link" in the group. You can kill me, but the family wouldn't suffer.

"Is that what you truly think," the man was standing right in front of me. His face was covered, but I could sense annoyance and…hurt? I think.

"What do you mean," I asked noticing that the music in the back ground got quiet. It must be morning.

"That your family wouldn't care that you die, that you play no part in their live," I blanched at that. He read my thoughts. "I wonder what would happen if Tsuna heard you speak like that. He would be so hurt."  
>I scowled, "How do you know about Tsuna?"<p>

"I know everything and nothing about you, one you say in this world nothing is much of a secret in this place, it's a place of reality, yet fantasy too."

"You're not making any sense," I say reluctantly. It was like my intelligence gets insulted every time I was near him.

The mask man just smiled, "I'm not supposed to make sense."

No, I suppose he didn't. Nothing that been happening so far made any sense.

"So what are you too me?" I challenged.

"I'm anything you want me to be, a friend, a foe, somebody neutral, a help, a dog perhaps," he mused. "This is your world, you do as you please."

I never had anything that I could truly say is mine because really, nobody is truly owned themselves, you're owned in some kind of way. Even your mental state has a hold on you. But that's not really the point.

"So you're anything I want you to be is that so," I said. "Then I want you to be a friend, an ally, I want you to help me, help my family, I don't want you to ever lie to me, and be my guard, train me into being a stronger person," love me, but I could never say that out loud. My heart ached for that.

"If that's what you wish for, then that's what it'll be," the man bowed slightly. "Then Lambo, I'll need you to wake up, you're in danger. Use you lightning to shield you from harm."

…

I woke up to find a figure in black standing over me with a knife hovering over my heart. My emotions went into over drive and the lightning spark flew up driving a whole into the ceiling burning the man along with it.

I moved out of bed trying to get away from the burned body that was on my bed.

I couldn't believe what just happened. The man predicted my near death. I almost died. And to think killing was easy, but the question was at what price? I stood wobbly for some reason I couldn't get full use of my legs and I felt somebody pick me up, I didn't know who but their presence was almost comforting, so I didn't mind.

…

When I woke up in the morning I realize I didn't go back to the other world like I usually did. I wonder why. I got my answer soon when Tsuna and everybody came in.

They bombarded me with questions, but for some reason one stood out the most, 'Are you okay?'

"Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

The room got quiet.

"Lambo do you remember what happened last night," Tsuna asked carefully.

I thought about it long and hard, but I couldn't remember much about what happen except for my dream when the mysterious friend agreed to be my friend. That was all.

"Un, no, all I remember was going to sleep after Tsuna told me I got a fever from sleeping outside, but that was it."

Nobody said anything.

…

The man in the mask smiled, "Sorry Lambo, but I had to erase your memories of your first kill, unfortunately you enjoyed it more than you thought you would. But never the less you survived and that's all it matters. I'll protect you no matter what."

…


	3. Change

**Well it's been awhile. This is like a carefully thought out process. So I hope you enjoy. Though for some reason I feel like this is a drama show. Too many problems not enough answers.**

…

Dream Reality Chapter 3 Change

Things haven't exactly been looking up for me after I had got sick and I couldn't quite remember what happen that day. I woke to find myself in a guest bedroom and everybody told me that I blew my room up. How and why was beyond me, but everybody gave me strange looks, like they pitied me or something among those lines.

Things been really different such as my sleeping habit and it got so bad that Tsuna had to hire a tutor because I was barely able to stay awake during school. I would daze in and out of consciousness and I would fall asleep in the worst time, endangering myself and others. And there was a time that I would sleep walk.

I asked the mask man why he isn't controlling the flow of my dreams like he "claimed" he could. His answer was, "_I can't control your self-conscious_".

What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Lambo-san, are you feeling tired again," my tutor asked me as she seemingly long stop trying to teach me English.

I shook my head, I was fine, from the corner of the study, and I see spiky brown hair. I made no indication that I knew Tsuna was here.

_You're going to fall asleep again if you keep staring into space again. _

I slap myself focus tried to read again.

I can hear the mask man on some occasion when I'm not asleep. Though the first time I heard him, I broke an expensive vase thinking someone was behind me. Why does his voice remind me so much of him? It's very unnerving. However true to the mask man words I've been able train with him. I can feel the difference in my body, but then again, I might just be stiff.

I stretch and stared at my book. I can't remember what I was supposed to be reading. Then again it was blurry.

_**Focus Lambo!**_

I yelped and found myself on the floor.

This sucks.  
><em>L<br>ambo you're going to get stabbed in the back, shot or poison all because you don't focus._

-I'm aware, but I'm tired.-

_Try not to give in to it. At this rate you'll never get back to school like you want to. Just get up and walk around and try to shake the sleepiness off. _

'Fine but keep talking.-

_I'm not the man of many words as you so causally say it._

I snorted, -True, but you sure seem to have a lot to say when you're training.-

**-Haha- **_I can always just kick your butt until you learn something._

I cringe, -Sorry but somebody already used that teaching method.-

-**Sarcasm- **_I can see how well that worked out for you._

-Haha. I learned to duck.-

_Yet about a month ago when you accidently spilled juice on Gokudera suit, you couldn't avoid those bombs._

I blushed, -It was a work in progress.-

_It was a fail._

I twitched. He always had a rebuttal for everything I say. Well at least he talks a little bit more. It's fun talking to him, even though the only he thing he knows what he predicts and about my family. It's like his life is surrounded by Vongola. I said to him once, that he could've been a real person in another life. He said, 'That would be impossible. After all I was created by you.' I wonder what he meant by that. Created by me… I created him. How?

I was out in the garden trying to clear my mind.

There were a few things that still bothered me. Like what happen two weeks ago when I allegedly blew my room up. I tried to get the details because I'm pretty sure people just don't blow their room up for nothing. And I get a vague memory like I woke up and there was a black shadow standing over me. I mean I was sick so maybe I blew the room up thinking someone was there when reality, and I use that term loosely, nobody was there. Then if that's the case then why won't anybody say anything. It would make sense, so maybe somebody was there. Did that person get hurt in the blast? Maybe it was Tsuna or Reborn that was there. Maybe they didn't want me to worry about it.

I sat down on a nearby bench and groaned.

_That's what you get for over thinking things. A penny for your thoughts? _

I snorted. -I thought you would've read what I was thinking.-

_I'm your dream guide that lead you in and out of reality. Not a psychic. _

-Haha, my mistake then, I'm just confused about the day when I blew up my room. The mask man made something of an exasperate sound.-

_Are you still going on about that? Your family reassured you that things were fine and that it was your fever that made you do it._

_-_But I swear I saw something before I blew the room up. At first it was a complete blank when I was clear in the head, but then it started to come back to me after awhile.-

_Lambo…_

-Surely you saw something didn't you. I mean you're the one who told me to wake because my family was in danger.-

The mask man was quiet. He knew something.

A slow shock went through my system. –It was me wasn't it? - I breathe slowly. –I was the one who was in danger. It wasn't my family you kept telling me. Was it? I remember, you told me to wake up because I was in danger. You told me to use my lightning powers to shield me from the danger. - I was getting sick as realization hit me. I killed somebody. I actually killed somebody and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. It was… -Why?-

_**-Sigh-**__ I didn't tell you because I knew you was going to get 'scared'._

Scared? That was how I was going to react? Scared? I wasn't so sure about that. Scared not really, more like shocked then you know that odd kind of calm that make other people wary about how you truly feel. But scared wasn't it and somehow I knew the mask man knew that.

-I wasn't scared. Shock yes, surprised yes, but scared no. That wasn't it.-

_Then tell me Lambo how did you 'feel'?_

-I felt nervous slightly excited, like I- **BLRRGH. **Omg, omg. I kept thinking I enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed my first kill. And for that it scared me deeply.

/

Tsuna sat in his office with his right hand man Gokudera and his former tutor Reborn. They were still worried about the assassination attempt on Lambo. An assassination attempt had never happen before on Lambo before and that brought up a lot of concerns from everybody mainly Tsuna, I-pin, and Fuuta. It wasn't that they were trying to put Lambo down it was just that Lambo was the youngest, the weakest, and a downright coward. It was a well known fact among all the mafia families, so what change two weeks ago?

"Lambo is different now and days," Gokudera said slowly. "Something in him changed. His health for the matter, then his mental state. He's always sleeping at random times. He sleep walks then he has bruises like he'd been in a fight even though within the time frame we seen him, he had been asleep."

Reborn tilted his hat. "We'll get Mukuro on this."

Tsuna jumped up. "We're not going to scare the answer out him."

"You forget Dame-Tsuna that Mukuro can go through people dreams, so if we can see what Lambo has been dreaming about. We can see if that's what been causing his health to drop."

Tsuna still wasn't appeased, "I don't know that's an evasion of privacy, we should ask him."

Reborn sneered, "Don't be stupid Tsuna, you know Lambo would put up his guards the minute we ask him."

Tsuna sighed, "I know. When Mukuro comes back from his mission we'll ask him do check over Lambo until then we keep observing him."

"Right."

Reborn left the room. He went near the garden in hopes he would catch the stupid cow. As usual the cow was staring off in space again. To think that he would have his guard down after that stupid assassination attempt. He swear that one of these days that Lambo is going to get shot, stab, or poison, because he wasn't on his guard that stupid cow.

Reborn opt to take Lambo to his room again until he Lambo look him straight in his eyes unflinchingly. Gokudera was right. Lambo did change and somehow he looked a little bit more mature than last month. Reborn was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did, he refused for Vongola to be brought down over this.


	4. Strength

**Man I had a time in a half with my old laptop. It was slow, it froze at random intervals, and then it died on me completely leaving me a virtually useless android that can't do much. Took it to the Office Depot and found out I needed a new charger and it was alive again, too bad I went to buy a new laptop. All in all, I'm glad I can just type so here it is.**

**As always I appreciate the reviews. Thank you.**

…

Dream Reality Chapter 4 Strength

I hit the floor for the seventh time that night. I was getting frustrated, but the mask man seemed to be taking this all in strides.

"Something wrong Lambo," he asked sitting on his throne.

We was supposed to be training tonight, but I couldn't keep my mind focus. I'm kind of freaking out with how much everybody is starting to pay attention to me lately. For the past week in a half, everybody have either been keeping me company or trying to keep me active so I wouldn't fall asleep. I barely had time for myself and by that enough time to fall asleep. I suppose that's a good thing cause now I can better control myself in when I want to slip in and out of consciousness, but it's messing my training time up.

"Oh nothing my family started taking interest in my life, it kind of pisses me off that it had to be my health that gets me attention." I said nonchalantly but the mask man could feel my rising anger.

"They want something from you I presume," the mask man said. He had a small smirk on his face that lead me to believe he already knows something.

"Of course they want something, but I'm not going to say anything, I'm," I stopped talking and the mask man stood up suddenly and started to hover around me. I don't know why but my head started to hurt like somebody was trying to force their way in.

"What's going on," I said clutching my head.

The mask man put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but the shock overrode me and now I can't settle down.

A door popped up in the section between the dance floor and the empty section of the club. It was then I realized that it wasn't just us who were suffering it was the people too. People were either on the floor silently screaming and the bar was in shambles.

"What's going on," I said screaming, the mask man simply waited till I calmed down.

"This is your conscious realm, if something disrupt it, then your dream will either fade or break preventing you from coming here every again, right now, somebody is forcing their way into your dream without invitation and you and the rest of this realm is suffering for it. You have to force them out."

I stared at the door that started to get more detailed. It was leaking out indigo mist and I knew who it and that made me even angrier and hurt. Lightning surrounded my whole body and I tossed it at the doorway shattering it. My head was clear but my anger wasn't.

"So that was why they were getting closer to me, they didn't even realized that they made me question their actions," I frowned. "Let's continue where we left off."

The mask man blinked slowly, "You're not going to approach them?"

I shook my head, "If they want to know what's wrong with me then they should ask instead of doing the roundabout way of things. Their problems is that they refuse to see that I'm growing up. They insist on treating me like a child even though they admit themselves that I'm changing."

The mask man just nodded.

/

It was obvious that entering Lambo's dream was unsuccessful because Mukuro slammed onto the floor.

"What the heck was that," Gokudera said as he pulled Mukuro off the floor clearly startled at the sudden movement.

At first Mukuro seemed to have been doing fine, but apparently he got kicked out of Lambo consciousness.

"Kufufufu, it would seem that Lambo figured out our plans and prevented it," Mukuro mix color eyes landed on Tsuna and Reborn who gave each a private look. "Our dear Lambo-kun is hiding something so unless you want any information from him you'll either have to ask him ourselves or wait till he wants to tell us." Everybody just sighed and started to file out of the room since the dismissal was very obvious. "But do keep in mind that he was very angry and he'll probably not speak to any of us when he wakes up."

Reborn tilted his fedora down obviously furious with the change of events. He decided that he wasn't going to go the roundabout way that he been going for the sake of Tsuna. He was going to do it his way now.

…

I wanted to get stronger so I can be of better use to the family. I want them to acknowledge me as somebody worthy of being a Vongola not some kid that need to be cuddled or a brat that need to be shoved back. I'm a lightning guardian for crying out loud, I need to be out in the front line going head first into battle instead of being pulled back, because all they see is a kid.

I know Tsuna thinks he knows what best for me even though Reborn constantly remind him of who and what I'm supposed to be for the Vongola family. I don't want to be the reason why Vongola is dragged to the ground because I couldn't do my part as a guardian.

During the ring battle when I was fighting Levi something went wrong with the bazooka and I retain a small memory of the Vongola twenty years into the future before the Tsuna twenty years back changed the future. It was horrible sight. People were hiding, scrounging around for food, always on the alert incase another building blew up or some army came by to terrorize the people who was just trying to live.

The sight was scary and very disgusting and with me being the only mafia member in Vongola alive, I was on a constant run from the Millieflore because they wanted anybody in the mafia who against them killed.

I didn't know much more about that except for the fact that I was the only alive at that time because Tsuna had stuff me in a closest and destroyed the Vongola rings to insure that I was safe.

I don't want that to happen not now, not ever.

I will get stronger and I will gain my own strength.

Unbeknownst to everybody but the mask man his ring glowed stronger than ever.

**Well done Lambo. Well down.**


End file.
